1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projector, and more particularly, to a laser projector using a scanner and a method of compensating brightness of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a laser projector is a system that projects an input image signal on a screen using laser light emitted from a laser light source to display an image. The laser projector is mainly used as a presentation tool in conference rooms, as a projection system in theaters, and as a home theater at home.
The laser projector may include a laser light source, a light modulation unit, an optical system, a light scanner, and an image controller.
The laser light source includes a red laser to generate red light, a green laser to generate green light, and a blue laser to generate blue light.
Laser light generated from the laser light source is emitted to the light modulation unit. The light modulation unit modulates the incident laser light according to an image control signal from the image controller to generate diffracted light. The diffracted light is output to the optical system.
The diffracted light is transmitted to the light scanner via the optical system. The light scanner scans the light while rotating mirrors at predetermined angles according to a mirror control signal from the image controller to display an image.